


it is never too late to be who you might have been

by inafieldofroses



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: what would happen if Rue chose to go home with Lexi after the halloween party in 1x06?well here are my thoughts. part two coming soon<3
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Kudos: 29





	it is never too late to be who you might have been

**Author's Note:**

> it is never too late to be who you might have been- George Eliot

As Rue let her tears fall onto Lexi’s shirt, she couldn’t help but feel thankful. Thankful that someone was here hugging her, someone who she had just yelled at a few weeks ago. The scene with Jules that she had just been in, was still raw in her mind. The fact that Jules’s was so drunk and the whole situation was a mess. I mean she was fucking stupid, that she had a breakdown in the bathroom. She felt anxious and stupid at the same time. Note to self that Halloween parties were something that weren’t fun and Rue wouldn’t be attending in the future.

“ It’s okay Rue, you’re not a burden” Lexi said to her as she rubbed her back. Lexi couldn’t imagine how rue felt as she wasn’t as a huge fan of Jules as Rue was. Though it must suck to feel like no one cared about you or that the one person who does didn’t.

“But I feel like one Lex, I just hate how fucked up I am. The fact that I think I’m not sensitive but then have a breakdown. I wish I was stronger I guess” Rue said as she pulled away from the hug.

“ Rue, there you are!, I was hoping we could dance” Jules said as she held her wine bottle in one hand. She looked very drunk and it wasn’t a good look.

“ Well we were just leaving “ Lexi said as she looked to Jules before back to Rue. 

Rue could either leave with Lexi, who she hadn’t hung out in years or stay and be more anxious and dance with Jules. Though her mind said to stay with Jules, something in the back of her mind was stronger. It told her to go with Lex, maybe they could play a board game or just sit in silence. In the end Rue knew which choice she had to make , even if it wasn’t the one she wanted deep down.

“ Um yeah, Jules I’m kinda tired, and Lexi offered to walk home with me. We will have to dance another time. Have a good evening” Rue said as Lexi and her started off in the direction of their houses. 

As the two walked, they walked close. Which was weird for Rue as they hadn’t talked in years. Rue had always made it her goal to push Lexi away even if Lexi was determined to push back. She had been checking up on Rue ever since they stopped “ being friends”. Although Rue though Lexi would get the hint and leave her, she never did. The bond they created all those years ago must of sticked. 

The only noise that either of them heard was the soft wind around them. Other than that it was pretty quiet. The walk home from the party was 15 minutes so they had time to talk , just neither of them had said anything. It wasn’t that Rue didn’t want to, it was that she was scared. This was the first time she had been alone with Lexi in years. She didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Cause that is what usually happened. 

“ So Rue any fun plans for the rest of the weekend?” Lexi asked 

“ Um not that I know of. Just doing homework and maybe going to see fez. What about you Lex? “ Rue replied before looking over to Lexi. 

“ Not much either, just going to go to the movies with Cassie tomorrow I think. Other than that nothing, just sit around the house all day “ Lexi said as she laughed.

As the two approached Rue’s house, Rue couldn’t help but feel sad. She didn’t know why, or how but the feeling of separation anxiety was kicking in. It must just be cause she misses Jules. But in that moment, she didn’t want to be alone. She wanted something with her, hence she didn’t want to separate from Lexi.

“ Hey um wait Lex, this might be super last minute, but maybe would you want to stay over? We could uh watch something” Rue asked hesitantly. She didn’t even try to make eye contact as if she did, she wouldn’t be able to keep it for long. 

As Lexi stopped walking down the Bennett’s driveway, she had one thought in mind. this was the moment she had been waiting for since well they had stopped hanging out. 

“ Of course, I’d like that a lot” Lexi said trying not to act so excited as she made her way over to Rue before walking into the house with her. 

Once inside, the two headed to Rue’s bedroom to get changed into pajama’s. the house wasn’t too quiet as Gia was up watching a movie. Their mom was asleep already.

“ So I have an oversized shirt you can borrow if you want, oh and here are some shorts, idk if they wil fit but you can try “ Rue offered as she collected her pajamas. She had chosen for herself a black oversized shirt, and some shorts underneath. 

“ Yeah that would be great. Thank you Rue Rue, I mean Rue I’m sorry I meant Rue. I guess your childhood nickname I’m accustomed to calling you” Lexi said before taking the shirt and shorts from Rue’s hands.

“ it’s fine Lexus, it actually is the first time anyone has said that nickname since my dad passed.” Rue replied with a smile on her face. 

“ Oh I won’t call you it again if you don’t want me to Rue. I understand why you wouldn’t want me to. “ Lexi said as she started to walk to the bathroom to change. The Bennett’s bathroom always made Lexi feel like home. She had many memories of being in here with Rue. Once the two had gotten into Rue’s moms makeup. Yeah they had gotten in major trouble for that. It was beautifully blue and it was home to Lexi. She didn’t think she would be back in here ever again. As she put on the shorts, she noticed they said Billie Eilish on the bottom of one of sides. She also loved the shirt she had gotten. It was a black shirt like Rue’s. she must have had multiple but it fit so nice and was very cozy. 

She then went back to Rue’s room the door was open so she knew it was safe to go in.

“ I never thought you would like Billie’s music” Lexi said as she sat down next to Rue on her bed. 

Rue shrugged. She honestly just thought the shorts were cute. Billie’s music was eh in Rue’s mind though ocean eyes and burry a friend were two of Rue’s favorite songs. She had listened to ocean eyes for a whole month once. It put her in a good mood and made even the worst days feel somewhat not bad.

“ Uh she is okay, I just mainly liked the shorts. I haven’t listened to many of her songs, just a few, well like two but um they were good” Rue says.

“ That’s cool, I think she’s a really cool human. I’m a fan. Anyway what movie should we watch? Also what snacks do you have and if we should eat during it?” Lexi asks.

“ So we have popcorn, goldfish, cheese itz’s, chips. We have it all in the Bennett household, what would you like Lexus?” Rue asked before reaching for her hand and pulling her into their kitchen. 

“ Well popcorn is a must but also let's put some goldfish in a bowl. Ooo and put chocolate chips in mixed with the popcorn, that makes the sweet and salty taste!” Lexi said as she jumped up and down. She couldn’t help it, she was so excited. 

“ Sounds perfect, so I’ll get the popcorn maker from the cabinet if you can get the goldfish. They are in the top cab-“ Rue started to say but was cut off as soon the goldfish were in Lexi’s hand.

“ I’ve been here many times over the year Rue Rue, I know where you keep your snacks. But thank you for the direction.” Lexi says as she laughs, which in turn Rue laughs too. 

The two got their snacks ready. Rue got the popcorn popped and put salt and butter on it. Extra butter was their favorite. Lexi on the other hand got a huge bowl and pour goldfish into it. their mouths were watering. It was 1am and here they were making a snack and planning to watch a movie. 

As the two girls settled in for the new few hours, the both thought to themselves three things. One who knew they would be hanging out tonight after a party. Two they were both actually having fun with each other. And three neither of them wanted time to keep moving. 

Oh how they wished it would stop.


End file.
